A New Start Can Be Refreshing
by Maymist
Summary: Her life has always been boring, same routine everyday, isolating herself from others, until she transfers to a new high school and meets a mysterious young man named Skye, who annoys and confuses her most of the time... Pony/Jill x Skye
1. Chapter 1

_Pony's Point Of View_

My life would be rather called boring, I guess. I used to live in a cramped apartment with my mother and we now have recently moved into a duplex. You know, a duplex is like two houses stuck together and has two doorways in the front, for two families. Yeah, something like that, and it is rather small for a house. We live in a neighborhood that is close to my father's work and where he works is located in Forget-Me-Not Valley. I was slightly disappointed to find out I couldn't live there with him since there was no schools in that valley. My parents are divorced, since my mother refused to work on a ranch with my father, and I had no choice but to live with her. When I grow up, I hope to work on the ranch with my father, or at least take over it.

I was now going to be a sophomore in high school. Now that I moved into this new duplex, I must transfer schools, which I don't really care. I never talked to anyone in my old school and I was always moved up into the advance classes since I always got straight A's. Truthfully, I didn't want friends, waste of my time, but my mother wants me to increase my social skills, wanting me to have friends, so I guess I have no choice. So, I'll try for her...and my father.

Today was my first day of attending this new school. School has already started a month ago and I had to admit I was a tiny bit nervous.

I was wearing the girl's uniform for the school. It was a tight short sleeve shirt that was the color of the white fluffy clouds in the sky and had a collar that wrapped around my neck. I'm guessing most people found the collar annoying, but I found it rather pleasurable. Then, I had to wear a light violet skirt that went above my knees. I guess I don't mind wearing a skirt, especially since my favorite color is violet anyways. Even my eyes are violet, which my mother found weird when I was born, since no one in my family had violet eyes.

I was in my room, putting my brunette hair into a ponytail. My hair is extremely long and I love to keep it up; however, a lot of people say I have a very unusual ponytail. My ponytail splits up into two and bounces immensely whenever I walk or run. I find it cute though, but my mother thinks I'm crazy and thinks that I should keep my hair down. Like I care though...

"Pony! Time to go!" mother called from upstairs and I headed out of my room without a word.

I went downstairs to see that my mother had made me breakfast, my face had a emotionless expression at first; however, my expression changed when I saw that she made me scramble eggs.

"Mom, I'm a vegetarian."

She scowled at me, I still don't understand why she can't accept the fact that I don't want to eat meat, and that I love animals.

"Don't be silly! Everyone loves meat and I wonder why I was blessed with such a weird daughter!"

I saw my mom rolling her eyes as she started to devour my breakfast and I sighed.

"Unique," I corrected.

I wasn't weird, I was unique, and I think she should be proud to have a daughter like me.

"I've got your backpack ready and I packed your lunch, sweetie!" she exclaimed changing expressions and she started to giggle while gathering my belongings.

I knew she was just trying to not get into a argument with me, as always, because she _knows_ if I have one with her, I will always be victorious in an argument.

"Thanks," I muttered under my breath and I grabbed my backpack.

"Well, you should start walking, dear."

I nodded and headed out the door.

My new school was only about one minute away, so my mother refused to drive me, and I continued to walk on the sidewalk. The atmosphere around me seemed so silent, although the scenery was just outstandingly beautiful with all of the flowers and trees that surrounded me.

After about a minute, I have finally arrived at the school, and saw some teenagers sitting outside on the steps by the entrance towards the door. I walked passed them as I heard some whispers from two males as one of them said, "Look at the newbie, ain't she cute?" and the other male nodded in agreement. Then I heard some females whispering, "What's with her hair?"

Of course I just ignored them and stomped into the building.

This school seemed very small and I walked into the main office.

I talked to this lady sitting behind this counter, who gave me my schedule of my classes and my violet orbs scanned the paper that was now in my grasp. Since not knowing where anything is, I asked, "Excuse me, may anyone give me a tour of this school?"

She nodded and gulped a tiny bit, I could tell she really had no one available to give me a tour.

Suddenly a young man with silver hair walked by the counter and she shouted at him, "STOP!"

He paused in his tracks, hands in his pockets, and he turned around smoothly.

"How may I help you?"

My heart stopped instantly. His voice seemed so captivating, and his looks seemed so memorizing. I have never ever seen any male with such gorgeous silver locks and lovely emerald eyes. He was smiling at the lady and it even seemed like she was about to faint since her cheeks were turning pink. His smile looked so warm, caring, charming and, what am I saying?

The lady glanced at me and right back to him.

"C-Can you give this young lady a tour of the school? She's new here," the lady at the counter explained to him and he looked at me with that same smile on his face and he suddenly smirked.

"Sure," his voice slithered and my body tensed up as I felt my cheeks turning pink.

He approached me as he guided me out of the office and he smirked.

This person was wearing the male uniform. He was wearing a long sleeve white shirt, a violet tie, and along with violet long pants.

"I was actually looking forward to meeting you. Since we both live in the same duplex, I thought I should introduce myself," he stated in his charming voice and then he slowly pulled out a rose from his pocket.

My heart jumped widely as I felt my face turn pink and my mouth hung open, but I was speechless.

So he lives in the same duplex as me? My mother did tell me that we did have neighbors next-door living in the same duplex and I was slightly curious to see who they were. Now I know, it's this guy standing right in front of me, but why is my body reacting so abnormally?

I took the rose from his grasp and something inside then snapped as I sniffed this beautiful red rose.

"What did you do? Poison it?" I questioned rudely and looked at him with my fierce eyes.

I don't even know why I just said that, usually I'm always very polite towards people if I ever come in contact with someone, but this guy, he was just _different..._

He then held my chin gently with one of his hands and made me look into his jade eyes. My eyes trembled insanely and I felt that unnecessary blush crept back onto my face.

"You're eyes are the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever saw. Did you know violet is my favorite color?"

I heard him chuckling and saw him still smirking at me.

I avoided all eye contact with him as I felt embarrassed, not knowing what to say or do, and I only felt my face heat even more.

"Let go," I mumbled under my breath with slight nervousness in my voice.

"As you wish," he whispered and gently let go out my chin.

"So, may I have this lovely maiden's name?" he questioned me and now he confused me.

"Who?" I questioned in confusion.

He chuckled, "You of course. Your beauty is sure memorizing."

"Okay..." I mumbled awkwardly as I put the rose in my backpack and then I finally said, "Pony."

Yeah, my name is Pony. I don't know what my mom was thinking when she named me that. The doctors kept asking her if she was sure with naming me that when I was born. I think she is crazy, but I like my name, its unique just like me.

"Pony, eh? Very interesting," he chuckled and then kissed my hand.

As soon as his lips made contact with my skin, I jumped a little, and immediately pulled my hand away from him. I felt my face heat up again and I kept questioning myself why I was blushing.

I turned away from him and muttered, "Lets go."

"Oh yes. How can I forget that I have to show this lovely young lady around? Your lucky you got here early, I usually always come to this school late. I like sleeping in since I'm so nocturnal. Hehe," he explained and we both started to walk down the hallways of the school.

A few minutes passed as he showed me around the entire school and even where my classes were. It turns out I had about almost every single class with him and he also showed me where my locker was.

Other females saw us walking together, some of them were giggling at seeing his presences, but then they gave me dirty glares when they saw me walking with him. I don't get it, what's the issue? What's so great about this guy? Then, a tiny gasp suddenly escaped my lips.

I turned to him and questioned, "What's your name?"

He winked at me and whispered, "Skye."

I couldn't stop blinking, in all of my fifteen years of living, I always thought Skye was a females name, looks like I'm proved wrong.

"Oh..."

'Oh' was all I could say, because I didn't know how to reply to him, and we both continued to walk again.

Suddenly the bell rang, and it seemed class was ready to start. He turned to me and said with a smirk, "Pony, I suggest you go to class now, even though I know how much you want to follow me. Hehe."

I just stared at him in confusion when I watched him walk away.

Why would I want to follow him when I have to go to class?

Sighing, I just walked towards my first class, which was literature.

When I walked in, all of the students were all sitting in their seats, it looks like I must be late or am I? I've never been late to a class before and I suddenly saw a female teacher smiling at me.

"Class, we have a new transfer student!" the teacher exclaimed excitedly and all of the students cheered.

It seemed that the class's population was rather small, as I counted about eight students sitting down and they were all wearing their uniforms.

I just continued to blink repeatedly with confusion on my face as I stared at all of them.

"She seems like she has stage fright. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class, dear?" the teacher suggested and laughed nervously.

"I'm Pony..."

Yep, just as I thought. I heard the students snickering and laughing at hearing my name. They probably thought I was joking, but I wasn't, and they were probably all going to tease me for the rest of the year.

"Alright Pony, why don't you go sit down next to that empty desk," the teacher told me as she tried to contain her laughter and I sat down at the desk.

"Class, why don't you all introduce yourself? I'm Miss Forget," the teacher commanded the class with confidence as she placed her hands onto her hips and smiled immensely.

"I'm Muffy! Nice to meet you!" one of the girls with golden curly locks said and she smiled sweetly at me.

"Hey babe, the name is Rock!" a cocky young man winked at me and said that with rather confidence.

"Marlin..." a quiet boy with curly dark hair muttered and he was reading a book, so it was hard for me to see his face.

"My name is Lumina!" a girl with brunette hair giggled.

"My name is Celia, nice to meet you!" one of the girls with dark chocolate hair said to me and she giggled.

"Nami..." a red haired girl muttered and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"GUSTAFA! I can't wait to share all of my melodies with you!" one of the boys shouted and he was wearing these violet shades.

He had the most enormous nose I have EVER seen in my entire lifetime and I winced while twitching.

"Um, Flora..." a girl whispered, she was sitting all the way in the back of the class, so I could barely identify her.

"All right class now lets start this session-"

The teacher was suddenly interrupted when Skye had entered the door.

"My dearest apologies, marvelous teacher. I did not mean to interrupt your lovely class and I'm sorry I'm late again. I assure you that it won't happen again," Skye told the teacher in the most sincere voice and all of the girls in the room squealed, except for me.

The teacher's face starter to heat up as she stuttered nervously, "S-Skye its okay, even though this is the fifth time you've been late this week..."

Skye bowed to the teacher and kissed her hand, "Thank you."

All of the girls squealed again at seeing the silver haired boy's actions as the teacher nearly fainted and I started to wonder what's so special about him. It's pretty obvious that he must sweet talk his way out of everything; I wonder how he fares when he encounters a male teacher. Hm...

He then walked towards me and sat at the empty desk next to me. I now know who sits there at that empty desk and I suddenly saw all of the girls glare at me, as if they had daggers for eyes, and I winced.

I looked up to Skye, seeing that he's staring at me with that smile on his face, and he winked at me. My body jumped as I quickly looked away and felt myself slightly blushing.

"Alright class, we are going to now have a test!" the teacher announced and everyone groaned, except for me.

I actually thought it was necessary to take a test and I wanted to take it badly.

"Pony you don't have to take it-"

"I want to," I told her quickly in a monotone tone.

Everyone in the classroom looked at me with their eyes widened and the teacher shrugged.

"Okay, Pony. Whatever you say."

She started to pass out the tests and I got out my pencil. Suddenly, Skye leaned over and took the pencil out of my grasp. I glared at him and he winked at me.

"Sorry, beautiful. But I kind of need this," he told me slightly chuckling and I clenched my fists.

"Do you always steal everything?" I whispered annoyed.

"Why yes, and pretty soon I shall steal your heart..." Skye told me chuckling and I was now getting enraged.

I suddenly took the pencil out of his grasp and I was happy that I had possession of the pencil once again. He looked shocked, I guess no one had really ever stood up to him before, well there is a first time for everything...

He frowned and I suddenly got another pencil from my backpack and threw it on his desk.

"You could of just asked..." I muttered sighing and he only smirked at me while nodding.

A few minutes later everyone had finished with their tests and I was the first to finished. We all waited for the teacher to grade them and the teacher's face gasped in astonishment on seeing this one paper.

"W-Why Pony! You got absolutely one hundred percent on this and you're a new student! Outstanding job! Looks like the rumors about you were true, you were one of the smartest students at your old school!" the teacher told me so loud that the entire class could hear and I'm glad that she praised me.

Skye turned to me while smirking and said, "You seem very interesting... Hehe."

I just looked at him and nodded as I felt the kids sitting behind me glaring at me with jealousy.

"Looks like I have some competition now," Skye whispered by looking down at his desk and he smirked.

I just raised an eyebrow in confusion while looking at him and then the teacher continued to talk.

"Skye, you only got one problem wrong on your test! An outstanding A for you!" the teacher exclaimed happily.

Oh, I see what he means now. Before I arrived here, Skye must have been one of the smartest students in the class, and that's probably why all of the girls are glaring at me at the moment.

The teacher continued to read off the grades...

"Lumina, you got a B!"

Lumina giggled.

"Rock, you got an F! All you did was doodle on your test! Wait, is that a drawing of Lumina and Pony on your paper?" the teacher questioned him and Rock winked at her while smirking.

"Yeah! I'm glad someone finally realized my artistic skills!" Rock chuckled.

"This is not art class I assume, so please march down to the office..." the teacher ordered Rock strictly and everyone in the class laughed.

"Drat! Not again..." Rock muttered under his breath annoyed and slowly exited out of the room.

The teacher sighed and I thought it was creepy that Rock drew a picture of me.

Then again, I don't care...

"Okay, back to business... Marlin, you got a B as well! Good job!"

Marlin just nodded.

"Nami, you got a A minus."

Nami rolled her eyes as she muttered annoyed, "Yeah, Yeah..."

"Gustafa got a B."

"YES!" Gustafa shouted so loud that it made everyone jump out of their seats.

"Uh... Okay, Muffy, you got a C."

She giggled while whispering, "Better what I got last time..."

"Celia, you got a B as well! Good job!"

"I'm just trying my best," Celia said to the teacher with a warm smile planted on her face.

"Flora, you got a B as well!"

"Kay..." Flora whispered shyly.

"All right, now I must use the restroom, so you should all study for next weeks test!" the teacher commanded and she sprinted out of the room.

Everyone started to have their own little conversations and the volume of the room got rather loud.

Skye looked at me and whispered, "You captivate me."

"Why?" I questioned and gave him a weird look.

He smirked and winked at me while saying, "Isn't it obvious? Your the most radiant thing in this room."

Okay, I feel really awkward now, so I decided to change the subject.

"How did you know I live in the same duplex as you?" I questioned and I raised an eyebrow.

"I saw you while you were moving in," Skye stated and smirked.

"Oh..." I muttered and looked down to my desk.

"You seem pretty shy. I like that in girl."

I looked at him and I don't understand why he's saying such things.

"Why say such things?"

"Because its true," he told me simply while he pulled out a book from his violet backpack and started to read it.

"Okay..."

What's with this guy?

Author Note: Okay, this story is really, really, really, realistic to my real life! Well, I just moved into a duplex, I'm transferring high schools, I'm going to be a sophomore as well. I haven't started school yet, and it would be totally awesome if I met a guy like Skye! LOL Doubt it though.

Pony's personality is kind of like from my story Harvest Heart, and this is kind of the version of what would happen if Pony met Skye in high school.

I hope you will all review and thanks so much for taking the time to read this.

I shall update when I can and thanks so much.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pony's Point Of View_

Literature had just ended when I heard the bell ring with immense volume as some of the students exited the room and headed off to their next destination. I arose from my seat and gathered my belongings when I felt as if someone was watching me, and someone was.

I looked behind me to see Skye standing there with a smirk on his face and he handed me back the pencil that he borrowed from me. Of course I was somewhat surprise to see him return such a object, considering he stole a pencil from me in the first place, I was rather grateful that he was returning it.

"Thank you, lovely. Now I guess I should pay you back by showing you where the gym is, eh? After all, we pretty much have the same schedule, correct?" his smooth voice was like candy for my ear and my body shivered at just hearing his attractive voice.

I just nodded and let him walk ahead of me. He guided me through the hallways and I suddenly paused. How could I be so stupid to stuff my gym clothes in my locker? Luckily, my locker was close by our current location at the time.

When he didn't hear my footsteps no longer, he turned around to see me trying to open my locker, and he walked up to me while smirking.

"I think my locker is jammed..."

"Try this."

I backed away from my locker and I couldn't see what he was doing. Skye then had suddenly opened my locker and my violet orbs widened in shock. How did he do that?

"How?" I questioned him and sighed.

"Lets just say I have my ways. Hehe."

Yeah, sure. I bet he learned how to open lockers to steal stuff from other people...

I grabbed my gym clothes and put them inside my backpack.

"I bet you steal stuff from other people's lockers," I huffed annoyed, looking away from him, and crossing my arms.

"Correct," he chuckled with his eyes closed and started to walk ahead of me.

I followed behind him as I saw girls by their lockers glaring at me for walking with him and I wondered if it was jealousy that had consumed them.

We continued to walk silently and we then finally approached the gym. I was slightly disappointed since the gym's size was rather small and I sighed in disbelief.

Skye then pointed his hand towards the locker rooms and winked at me. It took me awhile to identify what he was trying to say to me through his mind and it suddenly hit me.

I had to get changed into my gym clothes.

Next thing I knew he was sprinting into the boys locker room and I sighed.

Knowing that about ninety nine percent of females in this school hated me right now, I was rather frighten by the thought of going into the locker room, and I finally entered.

I blinked innocently seeing that inside were all of the females that were in my literature class and I sighed of relief.

"Hey Pony," Muffy sang and she ran up to me in her underwear.

"Uh... H-Hi..." I stuttered awkwardly and backed away.

"So, are you really going out with Skye?" the female with golden locks questioned me and I started to twitch.

"Excuse me?"

I sounded as if I was offended, which I was, I suppose...

Lumina walked up to us.

"Pony, we all know your dating him!" Lumina giggled and I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I JUST GOT HERE!" I shouted annoyed and all of the girls in the locker room flinched.

"Um... Guys, leave her alone..." a shy voice was heard and looked to see Flora sitting down on one of the benches in her gym uniform.

The gym uniforms were simple. A white short sleeve shirt and purple shorts were the uniforms, except the female's uniform had shorter shorts.

"Oh, stay out of this Flora!" Lumina hissed and suddenly all of the girls in the locker room began to bicker.

This was the perfect opportunity to escape from the outrageous room, so I quickly changed into my gym clothes, and slithered out the door without anyone noticing me.

I closed my eyes of satisfaction as I started to walk forward while a grin was forming on my lips and I suddenly collided with someone. Closing my eyes was simply a bad idea and my violet eyes popped wide open to see Skye smirking at me.

"It must be fate that we keep on meeting like this," he chuckled.

"We have the same classes..." I muttered annoyed.

A whistle was then heard and a male teacher walked up to the two of us.

He looked at me while scanning my face and questioned me in an imitating tone, "Are you the new transfer student?"

I nodded, slightly nervous.

"Well, I'm Mister Me, your new gym teacher! NOW SIT ON THE FLOOR!" he shouted with immense volume in his voice and I winced.

The teacher walked away as my eyes trembled.

Skye looked at me and winked.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. Hehe," Skye assured and smirked.

"O-Okay," I stuttered shyly but awkwardly.

Author Note: Sorry its kind of short, but I'm short on time and I really wanted to update.

I'll make the other chapters longer!

Today is my birthday (August 21) and all so I have to go to a party soon.

Thank you for those who have read and reviewed this story. I really appreciated it.

I shall update when I can and please review!

Thanks so much!

Edit: I edited both chapters and fixed some mistakes, hopefully all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Pony's Point Of View_

The gym teacher's lectures seemed to go on forever, making me wonder if he would ever explain what the plan was for today.

All of the students were sitting down on the floor, Skye sat next to me of course, even though I attempted to move away from him, I figured he would just scoot right back next to me.

"CLASS, SWIMMING IS NEXT WEEK!" the teacher announced and I gulped.

I never knew how to swim, more importantly, I hated wearing bathing suits. Considering I had somewhat of a big…chest. Well, other than that, I saw from the corner of my eye that Skye was staring at me and I bit my lip. I'm hoping he didn't see me gulp or hear me gulp. I'm surprise Skye didn't say anything towards me yet, maybe it was just bad timing when I saw him from the corner of my eye, maybe he wasn't even staring at me at all, yeah, that's probably it.

"TODAY WE ARE TAKING THE SIT AND REACH TEST!" the male teacher exclaimed and the volume of his voice was so loud, so loud that I wanted cover my ears since it felt like blood would come gushing out of them, but that's disgusting.

My eyes widened in disappointment. Sit and reach test, is that really it? My expectations were something more challenging, I love gym class. I always have gotten A's in my old school in gym, considering I worked harder than any male of female in gym, I guess I was the only one who actually took it seriously.

As the teacher continued to ramble, the session had finally started, and everyone lined up in a line.

One by one, everyone did the test and in a matter of minutes it would be soon my turn.

I looked behind me to see Skye and I rolled my eyes while I turned back around again. Not that I don't mind him or anything, but I'm going to be feeling rather awkward if he is going to watch me.

It was then my turn as I sat down, took off my shoes, put one knee up, while putting my other leg straight across the wooden board that was in front of me, and I bent down with my hands perfectly straight while on top of each other. I stretched out my arms as long as I could and I suddenly felt warmth of a body across my back, feeling someone's breath across my neck, which bought shivers down my vertebrae and I heard some chuckling.

"Hehe. Sorry, I couldn't resist, you just smell so good."

When I heard the silvered haired male's voice, my heart beat rapidly, and I felt my face heat up slightly.

"SKYE GET OFF OF HER!" the teacher yelled and Skye winced, totally forgetting the teacher's presences.

He got off of me and back in line. I could tell he was slightly embarrassed, but it's his fault that he did that action, and I sighed.

The teacher recorded my sit and reach score as I got up while walking away into the back of the gym.

A few minutes had passed and everyone had finished their sit and reach test. The shower bell than rang and everyone sprinted into the locker rooms.

I quickly got dressed, when some of the girls questioned me about what Skye did to me back in the gym.

"PONY! YOUR SO LUCKY SKYE DID THAT TO YOU! HE SO LIKES YOU!" Muffy squealed.

I huffed disgusted, shaking my head, and walked out of the room.

When I exited the gym, I totally forgot where my next classroom is located, which was algebra. I waited a tiny bit to see if Skye had exited the locker room, but he never did, he probably already left. Now this was the time I needed Skye to escort me to the correct room, but of course he wasn't there when I actually NEEDED him, how frustrating…

Sighing, I wandered around the school, hallway after hallway, searching for my classroom. Nervousness started to consume me, my palms grew rather sweaty, and I felt my eyes grew watery.

Okay, there is no way I'm possibly going to sob here, especially in this school, and I looked up at the clock that was hovering above me. There was about two minutes left until class begun and I bit my lip nervously.

I looked around for teachers to show me the classroom, but I saw no one, and I was now fighting tears that struggled to get out of my amethyst eyes.

So I just stood there in the empty hallway, hoping some student or teacher would pass by and help me, but of course no one came.

Suddenly, I felt someone's hand hold my shoulder, my body jumped in fear, and I turned around to see Skye smirking at me.

"Shouldn't you be at algebra, young lady?" he questioned me while smirking at me and my face was flushed of red, from embarrassment of course.

"I can't…" I mumbled, not looking at him, and he let go of my shoulder.

"Why so?" he questioned in the most sincere voice he could muster, but inside I could tell he was enjoying this, and that he was smirking.

I hate it when he teases me…

"I'm lost!" I shouted in frustration, I had no time for him to toy with me, and I scowled.

"How cute. Since were in the same math class and all, I'll take you there. Hehe."

I just rolled my eyes and muttered stubbornly, "Fine…"

"But of course we would never make it in time if we were both running and I would probably out run you, so…"

He didn't finish his sentence, while he suddenly started to smirk, while I wondered what he was plotting, and he suddenly picked me up bridal style.

A gasp escaped my lips as I began to scowl at him and I whispered into his ear in infuriated, "Fool! Put me down! How dare you entertain yourself like this!"

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but I'm very entertained. Hehe."

Thirty seconds were left until class started, while he started to sprint through the hallways with immense speed until we reached our destination.

When we arrived in the classroom, Skye refused to put me down, and the entire algebra class stared at us with blank expressions on their faces.

"I'm sorry Miss Not, but I was just passing by in the hallway, and this poor lovely young lady had injured herself. My dearest apologies," Skye told the teacher while putting me down, and bowed at the teacher.

He's being so unnecessary right now, he doesn't have to lie, and he could have just said he was helping this new transfer student find her way to this class…

The teacher continued to stare at him and she just sighed.

"Okay Skye, just go sit down…" she mumbled, and it sounded as if she was somewhat annoyed.

He sat down at his seat and winked at me, while I just glared at him.

I still stood there awkwardly by the door way and she looked at me while grinning.

"You must be the new transfer student, right?"

"Y-Yes," I stuttered embarrassed.

"Well, please take your seat next to Skye, and I'll begin today's lesson," she told me in the sweetest tone and I took my seat.

Why am I always sitting by Skye? He really is starting to get on my nerves and I just sighed in my mind.

The class was in total silence when the teacher taught us the lesson, which I enjoyed, since I loved math.

As class was about to end, I took out my schedule from my pink binder, unfolding it, and it read that I had lunch next. I sighed, since I had absolutely no idea where the lunchroom is, and the fact that I had no one to sit with. Last year I always sat at a table alone and I always never ate lunch. I was way too caught up into reading something or studying.

The bell suddenly rang and I quickly gathered all of my belongings.

I suddenly felt someone poke my arm and I immediately looked to see Skye smirking at me.

"Since we both have lunch together, why don't you sit with me?" he offered with that unnecessary smirk on his face and I thought about it.

"I guess…" I mumbled, still uncertain.

"Great! Hehe."

Next thing I knew, he grabbed my hand, guided me out of the room and into the lunchroom. We both sat at a empty table and I pulled out a book to read.

"I'm going to go get something to eat. You want anything?" he asked and I shook my head.

He widened his eyes in disbelief and said, "Pony, why not? Do you already have lunch, cause if you don't, I'll be glad to get you something."

"No thanks. Don't eat. Don't care. Waste of time…" I muttered in a monotone tone while staring down into my book.

His eyes brows furrowed, he scowled at me while clenching one of his fists and told me, "This is not acceptable! I would never let such a beautiful maiden not go without lunch! I shall fetch you something even if you don't request it!"

I just shrugged and next thing I knew he sprinted into the lunch line.

Of course I was surprised to not see any of the other female students sitting with him, maybe they weren't since I was here? I wonder if he usually ever sits with anyone, maybe he sits alone..?

While he was getting food, I just looked down into my book, scanning the pages, I suddenly looked up to see Skye steal food from one of the lunch ladies without anyone seeing.

I sighed and I wasn't surprised.

Typical him…

Author Note: Okay, I really liked this chapter, hope all of you guys do too!

I'm starting school this Wednesday, and I'm super nervous, I don't even have schedule yet though.

Sorry it's still short, I'll try to make the other chapters longer in the future, okay?

But um, thank you to all of my reviewers, you all get free hugs! :D

I'll update when I can and please review.

Thanks so much!


	4. Chapter 4

_Pony's Point Of View_

After lunch had ended, I headed to my next class, which was history. I love history, it's so interesting to learn about what happened ages ago, but it could also be rather frightening to learn about, not to mention slightly awkward and sometimes disturbing.

Skye had somehow disappeared when the bell rang, while I still refused to eat the food he received for me, which were beans. I hate beans…

As I continued to wander the hallways, looking for my next classroom, I noticed that the population of people in this school didn't have a huge amount of people since I barley saw anyone walking in the hallways. I remembered looking at the school's guidebook before I transferred here, seeing that there were only about two hundred students in the school, which was like nothing, so I'm assuming rumors must spread rather quickly around this school.

About two minutes later, I had finally arrived into my classroom. My violet orbs widened in shock, seeing all of these male students sitting down at their desks properly, and I noticed there weren't any other females in the room.

I suddenly saw Skye sitting down, smirking with his eyes closed, as the palm of his hand was gently placed on the right side of his cheek. His eyes suddenly opened, excited to see me, he then winked and waved at me.

In my reaction, I ignored him, turning the other direction while closing my eyes, and I took my seat next to this tanned skin young man. I then looked behind me, seeing that Skye was sitting behind me, and I had a look of disbelief on my face. Great, I can't believe I didn't see that he was behind me, why do I have a feeling that he is going to watch me so cautiously, like a stalker?

"I see you're the new transfer student everyone's talking about, eh?"

I turned to the tanned skin young man that sat beside me and I nodded. He had a mischievous smirk on his face, almost flirtatious, and his dark chocolate hazel eyes locked with my amethyst eyes.

"The other rumors were true too, you are pretty cute," he told me, trying to make his voice seductive, and he winked at me.

"Thanks..." I mumbled awkwardly, looking away.

"The name is Kai, you?"

"Pony…" I whispered shyly and I didn't look at him.

"Oh, how cute! I bet you ride like a horse!" Kai teased while he started to laugh and I was slightly confused.

Why was he laughing? Was there some kind of hidden joke that I wasn't getting? The more I thought about it, the more I knew what he was talking about. Oh, don't tell me he meant that as a perverted joke. Shoot, he did…

I suddenly felt as if a burning fiery aura was behind me, and I looked behind me to see Skye glaring Kai with demon eyes, and I flinched at seeing him. What is his deal?

"Kai, shut up!" an enraged voice shouted at him.

I looked to see a young man sitting next to Kai, glaring at him, and he was scowling at him. He had red, slightly gold hair, and he suddenly looked at me.

"Don't mind that idiot! He's always flirting with every girl he meets! It's so ANNOYING!"

"Shut up, Gray! At least I GET girls, unlike somebody!" Kai hissed at him and both males glared at each other.

I'm guessing his name is Gray and I just continued to watch the two bicker at each other awkwardly. I turned around to see Skye smirking at them, it seemed he liked Gray's words, and it also seemed that Skye was laughing evilly in the inside.

"Um… Please calm down guys…" a shy deep voice muttered and I looked to see a guy with long brunette hair tied up into a ponytail, sitting behind Kai.

"Cliff, stay out of this!" Gray hissed at him and the brunette male gulped.

"HEY! YELLING AT KAI IS MY JOB, GRAY!"

I looked to see in the corner of the room that a guy with light brunette sandy hair with glasses was glaring at Kai.

"Rick, shut up! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" Kai shouted across the room.

Suddenly, a female teacher walked into the room, with a bright, charming, and welcoming smile on her face.

"Good afternoon class. I see we have a new transfer student, which is the only girl student in the room at the moment, and my name is Miss Valley."

I nodded, slightly smiling, and the teacher sat down at her desk.

"Your name is Pony, right sweetie?" she questioned me in a soft voice, with that same grin on her face, her teeth shined brightly and I felt the awkwardness consume me.

I nodded once again, still shyly, and I faked smiled.

"Alright, everyone! Let's make Pony feel welcomed at our school, okay?"

The students nodded in agreement and she spoke again, "Class, please take out a piece of paper!"

I pulled out a piece of paper as instructed as the other students did too and I waited for her next instruction.

"Class, we were suppose to do this next week, but right now we are going to do an activity!" the teacher announced and I raised an eyebrow curiously.

Everyone nodded and waited for her to speak once again, "Please find a partner!"

As soon as she spoke those words, I felt someone grab my shoulder, pulled me out of my seat, and made me turn their direction. Of course it was Skye, and he was smirking at me as usual. What else was new?

"Lets be partners, beautiful. I can't stand the thought of any of those idiots pairing up with you. Besides…" he spoke softly and his head then suddenly leaned towards my head while he whispered into my ear, "_Your mine_."

I felt the echo of his voice vibrate through my ears, causing my body to shake, and I looked down, avoiding all eye contact with him. My face started heating up while I looked down and I pushed him away from me.

I then scanned the room seeing who else was paired together. Gray and Cliff were paired together, while it looked like Rick and Kai were working together, but they were glaring at each other though.

"Alright class! You're going to interview your partner and ask questions about each other! Once done, you both have to present to the class five facts about your partner, clear?"

Everyone nodded and started to communicate with each other.

Skye then looked down at me, with his gorgeous jade orbs, and I looked down blushing.

"So um… What is your favorite color?" I mumbled awkwardly, as I kept my burning face looking down towards the floor, and I kept wondering why I was blushing.

His hand suddenly lifted up my chin to look at him and my violet eyes trembled insanely when our eyes locked.

"I already told you before… The same color as your captivating eyes…" he replied in the most soft, seductive, and charming voice I have ever heard from him.

"U-Um… Okay…" I whispered shyly, shaking my head furiously, and wrote down his favorite color, which was violet.

"My turn," Skye sang and released his grip on my chin.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed, as the blush on my face recited.

"What is your type of guy?" he questioned, once again in a seductive tone, and a puzzled expression formed on my face.

"Excuse me?" I questioned and he smirked.

"You heard me, what is your type? Hehe."

"I don't have one," I told him honestly and yawned.

"That can't be true. Such a beautiful girl like you should have a type a guy. Just don't tell me that you never had dated anyone before, because if you never did, I refuse to believe that," he chuckled and I sighed.

"I don't care for stupid romance. I never had a boyfriend. I really wish for you to stop questioning me," I grunted, and huffed slightly disgusted.

"I can't," he chuckled and whispered, "I have to interview you, remember? So I have to question you. Hehe."

Crap, he trapped me, so I only sighed, and scowled at him.

"Okay, class! Times up!"

We both flinched surprised. Both of us had only time to gather one fact about each other, and I could tell we were both going to fail. I sighed…

"Kai, Rick, why don't you two go first?" the teacher questioned in a perky tone, and the two males started to walk, while grumbling something, and stood in the center of the classroom.

"Okay, begin!"

Rick stood there nervously while gripping the paper forcefully and he clenched his teeth.

"This is Kai, and I learned that… HE IS IGNORANT, A FLIRTATIOUS MONSTER TOWARDS ANY GIRL AND MY SISTER, A JERK, IS ANNOYING, AND HE IS BALD! THOSE ARE MY FIVE FACTS ABOUT KAI!" Rick announced to class, with immense high volume in his voice.

Kai clenched his fist, about to punch the young man with glasses, when the teacher suddenly spoke obliviously, but happily, "Good job Rick! Kai, your turn!"

Kai clenched his paper infuriated and yelled, "I interviewed Rick! I also learned that, HE IS OBSESSED WITH CHICKENS, WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE, IS AN OVERLY PROTECTIVE DUDE, ALWAYS STALKING ME WHENEVER I TALK TO HIS SISTER, AND HES GOT ANGER ISSUES!"

Both of the males turned to each other, growling at each other, and Miss Valley clapped her hands together ecstatically while jumping up and down.

"Wonderful job you guys! I loved the emotion you portrayed; it really taught the class who you both really are! You both get an A!" Miss Valley announced happily, jumping up and down, while the entire class stared at her awkwardly.

Both Kai and Rick sat down at their seats.

I still can't believe those two got an A from their unnecessary behavior, this teacher is not so bright, and I'm hoping I get an A as well.

"Okay, Gray and Cliff, it's your turn!"

Both Cliff and Gray walked to the center of the classroom and started their presentation.

I couldn't really hear their words, considering they were all mumbling, especially Gray. Cliff was so nervous, he was shaking, and he had fainted.

The teacher had to carry him to the nurse and everyone sighed. I guess Cliff always dose that and I then realized it was my turn.

When the teacher arrived back into the classroom, she smiled at me, and said," Okay! Pony, Skye, it's your turn!"

Skye and I both walked towards the center of the room awkwardly. I was slightly nervous, and I gulped. He looked so calm, while I was trembling, which I didn't know why, considering I always was never nervous.

"U-Um, I only have one fact so-"

"Skye, why don't you start?" the teacher suggested obliviously, interrupting me, and I sighed in relief.

"Why of course. My partner was Pony and I learned that she's beautiful, interesting, captivating, mysterious, and that such a lovely lady like her has an unknown type of a guy," Skye told the class in his charming voice and it seemed everyone seemed so into his speech, and I glared at him.

My presentation had to be perfect like his, so I looked at my paper with my fierce eyes, and I knew had I to go with flow, make things up in my head.

"OUTSTANDING JOB, SKYE! THAT IS SO AN A FOR YOU! YOU'RE TURN PONY!" the teacher squealed, almost fainting.

"My partner was Skye and I learned that, he's stubborn, awkwardly unstable, has a weird vocabulary, and is always confusing me!" I told the class confidently, looking at them with my fierce eyes and those words just randomly came out of my mouth.

"Great job Pony! You get an A as well!" the teacher giggled and I sighed of relief.

I suddenly saw Skye smirk at me while winking and it made my body jump as I watched him walk back to his seat.

Wait, what doses interviewing someone have to do with history? Oh well…

After a half hour, history was finally over, and I headed off to my next class, which was chemistry.

Nothing really happened; the teacher made all of the students remain silent the entire time, and Skye kept poking my ponytail from behind.

He really is starting to infuriate me and I growled.

An hour later, I had left chemistry, and I started to head towards my last class, study hall. Which is the only class I had without Skye, and I was very relieved I got some time to myself.

I sat at a table alone, working on some of the homework I had received from chemistry, and suddenly, a girl with long light golden straight long hair walked up to me.

"Can I sit here?" she asked me and I nodded.

"My name is Clair. Are you new here?" she asked me in a welcoming tone and her sapphire orbs stared into my violet eyes.

I nodded again and mumbled, "I'm Pony."

"Oh, Pony! It's nice to meet you! I'm from Mineral Town and my dad owns this farm!" Clair explained to me and my eyes widened in astonishment.

She lives in Mineral Town and her father owns a farm? My father used to be best friends with Mineral Town's farm owner before my father passed away, which must be Clair's father.

"Mineral Town? My father says he used to know your father," I stated in a monotone voice, trying to conceal my inner shock.

"Oh, really? That's cool! I'm a transfer student actually!"

"Me too," I told her and we both laughed.

"So, are you from Forget-Me-Not Valley?" Clair questioned.

"No. My father is though," I answered blankly.

"Oh that's cool. Yeah, the valley is such a great place!" Clair exclaimed.

"Yeah, I use to visit my father when I was little…" the tone of my voice then filled with sadness, thinking of my father.

"Oh, wait… You mean you were the daughter of…"

Before she even finished her sentence, I nodded while closing my eyes as a frown formed on my lips.

She frowned and whispered, "Oh, Pony… I'm so sorry to hear about your lost…"

I just nodded.

"I'm surprised we never met before since our dads were so close. I wish to be a rancher like my dad was when I grow up!" Clair exclaimed excitedly, I could tell she was trying to change the subject, most people would if they were in my situation…

"Yeah, me too…" I mumbled and looked down towards the floor.

"So um, have you met Skye yet?" Clair randomly questioned and I started to twitch.

I nodded slowly and muttered annoyed, "Yes…"

"He's such a player. Keep caution, Pony, okay?" Clair warned.

"He is not even considered a threat towards me. He is in every single class I have, except for this one, and he won't leave me alone," I told her in a monotone tone.

Clair furrowed her eyebrows suspiciously and said, "Really? Usually whenever Skye talks to a girl it's only for a second and never really talks to them again. I guess he has taking a liking to you."

She started to giggle and I rolled my eyes.

"It seems he has…" I mumbled under my breath and I felt my face flush.

Suddenly, a young man came up to us. He had black hair, glasses, and some sort of a moustache.

He smirked at Clair and started to speak, "Hey chicks. Clair, who is the new girl? Is she rich?"

Clair rolled her eyes and huffed annoyed, "Won go away…"

He huffed back, crossed his arms, and grunted, "I can't believe you still won't go out with me, Clair! Maybe your friend is smarter than you…"

Won's face then crept closer to mind and I moved back in fear.

Clair then pushed his face away from mine with force.

"Creep, leave her alone!" Clair hissed and Won only scowled.

"Whatever…" he grunted and walked away.

Well, that was awkward…

For the entire study hall class, we both talked, and became really good friends.

I was now walking home, while I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned around to see Skye.

"Hehe. Stalking you is fun."

"What do you want?" I muttered, annoyed at seeing his presence.

"We live in the same duplex, remember? Hehe."

"Oh yeah…" I muttered, even more annoyed, and we continued to walk as he had his hands in his pockets.

I suddenly saw my home, sprinted inside, locked the door, and sighed.

A few hours later, I was sitting at the dinner table, waiting for dinner, and my mother suddenly came into the kitchen.

"I'm inviting our new neighbors to have dinner with us," my mother stated and I raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Oh?"

Our doorbell suddenly ringed and my mother answered the door.

I saw Skye standing in the doorway, with his parents, and he smirked at me.

He smiled at me and waved.

"Hello Pony… Hehe."

Crap…

Author Note: Okay, I'm done with this chapter!

My first day of school was great and lots of scenes in this story actually happened to me on my first day of school!

The thing with Clair walking up to Pony, being the only girl in history class, and the interview thing, were all similar to what had happened to me on the first day of school. And yes, I did meet a guy ;D

Thank you for all of your reviews and I shall update soon!

YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

Please review and thanks so much!

Edit: I edited all of the mistakes in this chapter and I added more dialogue towards Clair and Pony. So, if you already have read this, I suggest you read it again. Well, the Clair scene at least. Alright, thanks for reading this and please review, I would really appreciate if you did! They always make me feel so happy and warm and fluffy on the inside!

Thanks so much!


	5. Chapter 5

_Pony's Point Of View_

Well, I guess I wasn't all surprised that he of all people were here, considering he told me he lives in the same duplex as me. How annoying…

I didn't approach him, I just stayed where I was and continued to sit at the dinner table.

His parents both had silver hair like him of course and they both had jade eyes.

His mom was wearing a pink sundress along with a tiny jacket that had the color of a creamy yellow. Her hair looked so silky while smooth, almost tempting me to touch it, while her bangs covered her forehead, and she had a shy smile on her face.

His father on the other hand was wearing a black short sleeve short along with some simple tight violet jeans, while his hair was way shorter than his son's hair, but his bangs did cover his forehead, and he had more of a serious expression on his face.

"Welcome," my mother greeted politely as she could and she guided them into the kitchen.

I pretended not to notice them as I looked down towards the table and I could feel Skye's eyes staring at me. Which is not really that pleasant…

My mother pulled out all of their chairs for them and the entire family of three thanked her.

"So, your both new to the neighborhood?" Skye's mother asked us.

"Yes, and this is my daughter Pony I've been talking about!" my mother told them, as she went behind me, grabbing my shoulders, and she laughed nervously.

"Pony, just don't sit there, offer them something to drink!" my mother suddenly whispered into my ear while an annoyed expression showed on my face and I sighed.

"Would any of you like something to drink?" I asked them in the most polite voice I could muster as I stood up and my arms went down vertically, meeting each other below my skirt as my hands clasped together.

I saw Skye smirk at me and the family of three all nodded in reply.

"Okay, what do you request?" I always talk this formally towards people, I guess…

"Milk is fine for all three of us," Skye's father told me and I nodded.

"Okay."

I went into the fridge and obtained the carton of milk that was placed inside my fridge. I took the three glasses and filled them halfway up with milk.

I carefully placed all three glasses of milk on the table with caution and they all said there thanks to me.

"So Pony, you know Skye? He goes to your school," his father exclaimed and my eye started to twitch.

"Y-Yeah… You could say that…" I muttered slightly annoyed and I sat down.

Skye chuckled. "We've met already father and we've become very inseparable. Hehe."

His father raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? You two should walk each other to school everyday."

If I was drinking a liquid at the moment, I would totally spit it out in shock, but sadly, I wasn't drinking anything, and my eyes only widened.

My mind was screaming no, that I shouldn't walk with that thief of a young man, and I just sighed.

"Oh, that sounds pleasant! Skye, make sure my little daughter gets to school safely everyday, okay?" mother told him, sounding as if she was singing, and Skye's smirk just grew bigger.

"Don't worry, I assure you I will protect her at all times. Hehe."

Great, I was now even more annoyed and I can totally protect myself. I don't need his protection!

…

That sounded so wrong, in so many ways, in so many levels; okay I should just stop thinking about it…

"Oh dear! I totally forgot to buy some bread for dinner and some other items too! I'm so sorry, I thought I had already gone shopping for all of them!" mother announced dramatically, putting both of her hands on her cheeks.

"Don't worry, we will all come with you to the store to get some," Skye's father offered and my mother's eyes lid up.

"R-Really? Thank you so much!"

His mother smiled. "Don't worry about it dear, but Skye and Pony should stay here and make sure no thieves come barging in."

Skye's mother started to laugh and all three adults joined in with the laughter.

A thief? We already have a thief in here, which is Skye; well he certainly acts like one…

But why do all of the adults have to go to the store and leave us two teenagers alone? This makes absolutely no sense and I sighed.

In a matter of seconds, the three adults left the duplex, and I turned to Skye, who was already staring at me with a smirk.

Surprised, I inched back while wincing, feeling my face growing slightly pink.

"Well, aren't you going to show me your room, eh?"

I narrowed my eyes annoyed while rolling my eyes. "Yeah, no."

"Okay..." Skye said simply with that same smirk on his face and he got up from his seat while going up the stairs.

"H-Hey!" I yelled at him from the bottom of the stairway and he continued to walk up the stairs.

I clenched my teeth in frustration as I stalked him up the stairs and I entered my room.

Huh? Where is he? I don't see him in my room anywhere…

Suddenly, someone then had placed a hand onto my mouth, and my screams were muffled.

The hand then released from my mouth and I turned around to see Skye chuckling.

He winked. "Gotcha!"

I scowled. "How dare you make me feel like a victim!"

He totally ignored my words as he started to roam around my room and I followed him.

"Get. Out." I told him strictly, adjusting my hands onto my hips, and he suddenly saw a horse doll placed on top of my shelves.

He picked it up as he examined it and he smirked.

"How cute. Hehe."

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"Hey, that's not very lady like…" he muttered as he put the doll down and he then looked at me.

"Can I ask you something, beautiful?"

"What?"

"If you don't mind me asking, but… Pony, where is your father?" Skye questioned me and my eyes widened in shock.

I felt memories flooding through my head of my father and I turned the opposite direction of Skye. I looked down towards the floor and my eyes trembled. If I spoke, I probably would sob and I felt my heart aching.

"Not here…" I muttered in a depressed tone and I could tell Skye was probably troubled with my behavior.

"What do you mean?" Skye asked in a disturbed tone, and I felt him approaching closer to me from behind.

"He passed…" I whispered as a tear slid down my cheek and I clenched my fists.

Skye suddenly turned me around to face him and I looked the other way. His fingers then held onto my chin, making me look at him, and I closed my eyes.

"...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make such a beautiful maiden upset…"

His voice was so calming and I opened my eyes. He then placed his hand on my cheek and I felt myself blushing as I looked into his beautiful jade eyes. My eyes trembled and he had a serious expression on his face, at least I think, I don't really know the words to describe his expression right now.

I then realized that our faces were so close, especially our lips, and his head suddenly started to lean into mine.

W-What dose he think he is doing?

My heart was beating so quickly for some reason and for some reason my body was paralyzed.

I suddenly heard the door open from down stairs and I heard my mother's voice.

"Were home!"

Author Note: It's a short chapter, I know, and I'm sorry.

Thank you all so much for reviewing, you guys are awesome, and I'll update when I can.

All of your reviews really make my day, like, I'm serious, and every review towards me is like a present.

Well please review and I'll update when I can.

Thank you so much.


	6. Chapter 6

_Pony's Point Of View_

I could see some disappointment in Skye's face as he heard our parent's voices.

"Aren't interruptions the worst?" I heard him mutter to me under his breath and his hand pulled away from my cheek.

I looked at Skye slightly puzzled and he just smirked.

"Well, I suggest we go downstairs now and eat, eh?" Skye suggested and I nodded with no emotion.

As I followed him down the stairs, I couldn't help but wonder what action Skye was going to do if the adults never came home in time.

While I was deep in thought, I didn't notice the last step, causing my foot to slip, and I began to fall. As I was in mid-air screaming, I suddenly felt arms wrap around my waist, catching me.

Looking up, I saw Skye's face, and he was the one who had caught me.

My faced flush of embarrassment and I looked away.

I heard his chuckles and also heard him say, "Pony, you really should be more careful. I don't want my beautiful maiden getting hurt."

I gave him a disgusted look and tried to struggle out of his arms.

"I wish I could hold you longer, but it seems you want to-"

"Just put me down!" I demanded annoyed and he obeyed.

As I brushed myself off, my mother instantly came running towards us.

"Pony why did you scream and more importantly, why were you upstairs with a boy?" she questioned me in suspicion and I didn't really know how to reply to that.

Suddenly, Skye had knelt down on one knee, took my mother's hand while kissing it, and explained to her, "My dearest apologies. I just had to merely go to the restroom, and your lovely daughter was just showing me where it was, and when we were making our way down stairs, your daughter had tripped, but not to worry though, since I have caught her, and prevented her from further injury."

My mother's face had turned many shades of pink and I wanted to gag at seeing this scene.

Why does he always have to lie about everything?

"O-Oh, o-okay," she stuttered all fluster and Skye stood up while flipping his hair.

Skye's parents had then walked up to us and his mother gave me us a bashful look.

"Did you tell them the news yet?"

Okay, now I was getting rather worried.

My mother shook her head and she then smiled to at me.

"Pony, when we arrived at the store to get food, it turns out we were their special customers, and all three of us had won this water resort trip for about two weeks. Although, you and Skye can't go though, so Skye will keep you comfortable in our side of the duplex," she stated and my left eye started to twitch.

My mother is leaving me alone in this duplex with Skye?

"But mother, I can stay in this duplex alone with Skye next door!"

She shook her head. "No, we need Skye to protect you."

I clenched my fists angrily and yelled, "I can take care of myself!"

She shook her head and said, "I don't care! That's an order! If you don't, you'll be grounded!"

I sighed in defeat. It's like she is trying to ruin my life…

"Oh, and the store got robbed so we won't be having dinner tonight," my mother stated and my eyes widened in shock.

I then glared at Skye in frustration, having the feeling that he had robbed the grocery store.

He gave me a puzzled looked and whispered to me, "What? I may thieve at times, but I assure you I'm no shop lifter."

I rolled my eyes as I whispered back, "Yeah, sure…"

Author Note: Sorry, it's a short chapter.

Well, thank you for all of the reviews and thanks for reading.

I shall update when I can and please review.

Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Pony's_ Point Of_ View

"Hehe. Wake up sleeping beauty," I heard a playful voice slither into my ear as I felt something fluffy collide into my head with force.

I tossed and turned in my bed as soon as the object made forceful contact with my fragile head. I let out a groan when I opened my eyes to see Skye hovering over me with a smirk across his face and saw a pillow in his grasp, which I'm assuming that's the object he hit me with.

"Damn you! You're such a creep!" I hollered and burried my face back into my pillow.

His hand slithered under my pillow slyly and he quickly swiped my pillow away from me, causing my head to crash into the mattress, allowing a tiny thud to be heard from my bed.

I was enraged. "YOU IDIOT! You EVEN steal pillows!"

He chuckle and smirked. "Hehe. Someone is not a morning person..." he teased and chuckled some more.

"I actually don't mind getting up early in the morning. I just strongly dislike when people wake me up, especially you! I'm very capable to wake up on my own I'll have you know! Humph!" I clarified and ended the last sentence with a humph while closing my eyes stubbornly.

"Hehe. Well, I'll have you know I'm not much of a morning person either; however, my parents woke me up, stating that they were now departing on their trip with your mother and they just left moments ago," Skye informed me in his usual smooth voice while closing his eyes and he ran his fingers through his silver locks.

My eyes widened immensely. "WHAT? You mean my own mother left without even saying goodbye to her own daughter?!"

"Apparently... Well, she did not wish to wake you up," Skye told me and abruptly added with a wink, "She left that job to me. Hehe."

My right eyebrow twitched of anger as I swiped the pillow that was in his grasp and attempted to try to hit him with the pillow; however, he made my attack come to a halt by grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards him. His other free hand caressed my chin and his captivating jade eyes looked deep into my violet eyes. I struggled to break free of his grasp but I failed and I felt my cheeks turn the color of strawberries. Licking his lips, he told me with a smirk, "Pony, I must rather say I'm surprised to see you so feisty in the morning. I must say I was expecting the opposite. Hehe."

"SHUT UP!" I roared and I struggled with as much strenght as I could and I ended up falling backwards with him falling as well.

A tiny scream escaped from my mouth as we both fell onto the bed and I closed my eyes in mid-air. When we were falling, Skye quickly put one of his hands behind my head, and his other hand wrapped around my waist, cushioning my fall.

A thunderous thud was heard as we crashed onto the bed and I slowly opened my eyes to see Skye staring down at me. Our faces were so close to one another. I felt my heart pounding and I felt myself blushing. It seemed he was slightly blushing as well too; however, it was rather hard to tell since the lights weren't turned on in my room.

"Are you okay, Pony?" he asked, almost sounding genuine. Almost.

I nodded as I looked away from him while I still remained blushing and I felt myself jump at hearing my alarm clock suddenly going off.

Skye immediately got off me to go turn the alarm off and I sat up on my bed.

"Guess I should go get dressed..." I muttered, feeling slightly awkward from the previous situation.

Like I expected, he smirked at me, and asked, "May I stay? Hehe."

An annoyed expression formed onto my face and I threw a pillow at him; however, he dodged it with impressive speed.

"Get out!" I ordered and glared at him.

"Are you sure?" he winked and starting purring like a crazy sex-obsessed cat.

Feeling myself blushing again, I turned away, and mumbled, "Yeah... You're already dressed in your uniform anyways..."

"Hn, whatever you say, princess," he purred with a wink and shut the door as a smirk appeared across his lips.

I shivered once he closed the door and could still sense him smirking. That's how creepy and strong his smirk's are. He's such a creep...

An hour later, I got dressed and Skye had unfortunately made me breakfast. It was some curry dish and it was alright but I wasn't crazy about it much. He was crazy about that damn dish though. He wouldn't stop raving about stupid curry... At first I didn't want it, because I usually don't eat breakfast; however, he insisted that I would eat it or if not that he would kiss me, so I ate the curry like no tomorrow.

Anyways, we were now waking to school, and I still cannot believe that stupid Skye was now pratically LIVING with me. I mean, I can barley deal with the guy at school, and now he is living with me. With no adult supervision. Trapped alone in a house with a guy I barley know who probably is a top-notched thief. Sigh...

As we were walking to our high school, he suddenly grabbed my hand tightly, and I glared at him.

"Hands off!" I hissed.

"But ours fit so perfectly!" he teased and chuckled.

Huffing, I tore my hand away from his, and in his reaction he only smirked.

When we arrived to school, our first class was literature, and Skye was of course late once again, giving our teacher some lame excuse on why he was late. Of course our teacher fell for his stupid excuse and I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. Luckily, we didn't exzactly have class but instead an assembly.

In the assembly, stupid Skye kept trying to hold my hand when I was trying to pay attention, and I kept slapping his hand. Girls gave me dirty looks as I would hit the thief and the guys would only glare at Skye. The assembly was about this public speaker who was successful towards a cooking career. Even though Skye was distracting me throughout the assembly, he seemed rather interested in the assembly. Makes me wonder if he's into cooking at all... Guess I'll find out sooner or later.

Anyways, the assembly just had ended, and I was now heading towards the gym with Skye besides me.

"Oh yeah, hehe. Looks like we are swimming today," Skye reminded me and looked at me with a smirk.

I gulped and looked away from him. I honestly can't swim and I'm just absolutely terrified at swimming in deep water. Luckily, I didn't forget to bring my bathing suit though.

Skye noticed my timid face expression. "Something wrong, eh?"

"It's nothing," I lied and walked quickly passed him.

"Tsk, tsk, you shouldn't walk in front of someone who is your guide to the swimming pool," Skye lectured in a teasing tone and walked up to me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Whatever."

In a matter of five minutes, we had reached the swimming pool area, and I went into the female locker room, while Skye went into the male's locker room (hopefully).

As I entered the locker room, all the girls greeted me cheerfully, and questioned me if I was dating Skye. I said no of course.

All of the girls had to wear one piece bathing suits. The colors of the one pieces were: Muffy wore red, Celia wore light green, Nami wore sky blue, Lumina wore yellow, Flora wore pink, and finally, I wore an orange one piece.

As I walked out of the stall and finally got changed into my bathing suit, all the girls stared at my body in awe. I guess you can say I was curvy and fit and not to mention...er...busty... Okay, that's all I'm saying.

Before the girls opened their mouths to questioned me about my body, I quickly fled the locker room, and went outside to the swimming pool area.

As I entered out of the locker room, I saw Skye from the distance, and he walked up to me, smirking of course.

My eyes grew wide at seeing his muscular body and his trunks were red. My cheeks turned the color of scarlete red as he approached closer.

Sligthly blushing, I stepped back a bit once he finally stood in front of me, and I felt compelled to cover myself. I don't want this perv to see my body.

"This is going to be fun," he smirked.

"Shut up!" I shouted at him, still blushing.

"That one piece suits you. Hehe," he complemented me playfully.

I blushed and felt SO annoyed/embarrassed. "Yeah right, quit making fun of me..." I muttered.

He frowned. "I only tell the truth."

I glared at him. "That's such utter BULLSHIT."

This guy is really starting to piss me off...

Just then, the whistle blew, and our gym teacher shouted, "GET IN THE POOL!"

Gulping of fear, my trembling violet orbs stared down into the pool, and I was utterly mortified.

I suddenly felt something warm clutching onto my left hand and looked down to see Skye holding onto my left hand.

"It will be okay."

Author Note: Ah! I'm so sorry for such the late update! Feel free to stab me! Its currently my senior year and I LOVE it. It inspired me to update this! And instead of sleeping, I'm staying up on a school night to update this chapter and it is now 1 am. I literally typed this as I went and this chapter only took me two hours to write.

Thank you SO much for all of the reviews. You guys mean the world to me and ARE my motivation. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you all so much for reading! Please review! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

_Pony's Point Of View_

Skye and I then had seen the rest of our class exit their locker room's and walked over by our gym teacher. Whispers scattered and conversations started as our teacher took attendance for a moment while Skye and I remained standing near the girl's locker room.

I then looked back down towards my hand that still remained in Skye's grasp and my eyes widened as I realized I haven't swiped my hand away yet. Blushing, I quickly released my hand away from his grasp, and only an embarrassed expression showed on my face.

Skye saw my expression and only smirked in response. I turned away from him, merely and utterly embarrassed.

"GET IN THE POOL!" our teacher abruptly shouted and our attention was now drawn back to our gym teacher, who now looked as if he was about to commit murder.

"Ah!" someone squealed and I turned around to see Muffy putting her toe in the water. "It's cold!" she cried and shivered.

Nami walked up to the blonde and put her hands on her hips. "Oh please. Just get in already..." the red-head muttered annoyed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't see you in the pool yet, Nami!" Muffy countered, her voice like a hissing cat.

"Well, that's because I'm waiting for you to get in, you're in front of the ladder you know," Nami remarked and sighed.

Muffy innocently looked behind her, seeing that she was in front of the ladder, which was the only entrance into the pool. Well, I shouldn't say the ONLY entrance, considering you could just jump in, but...

"QUIT STANDING THERE AND GET IN ALREADY!" the gym teacher ordered in immense range.

"Yeah, please hurry, Muffy!" Lumina shouted at the blonde, but in a mere whisper.

"But its cold!" Muffy complained.

Nami clenched her fists. "Then move out of my way or I'll make you!" she threatened.

Skye smoothly walked up to the group of girls, his signature smirk planted on his face, and told them, "Ladies, ladies, please don't make such a fuss. Let me show you how it's done. Hehe."

With a wink, he gracefully dove into the pool, and arose in slow motion while flipping his hair. I could have sworn there were sparkles around him.

All of the girl's eyes turned into hearts and squealed like fangirls. Except for Nami and I, of course. Though, I hate to admit it, but he did look...kind of attractive... Damn, what am I saying? I should wash my thoughts out with soap or something. That creep is nowhere near ATTRACTIVE!

All the other males glared at Skye and all jumped into the pool. Most of them groaned, since they dove in the wrong way, and the water hit them with much force.

"Damn you, Skye! Stealing 'The Rock's' thunder!" Rock scowled under his breath and glared at Skye.

Marlin gave Rock an annoyed look and sighed. "You're an idiot."

The rest of the females used the ladder to enter the pool and complained about how cold the water was.

Shaking my head, I walked over towards the pool's ladder, and gulped as I looked down at my reflection to see that my face expression was full of fear.

Skye suddenly swam up to the ladder and stood up with a smirk. Looking up at me, he asked, "You need help getting into the pool, beautiful? Hehe."

"Get lost. I can get in myself," I told him coldly and started to climb down the ladder with much caution.

My foot had suddenly slipped as a tiny innocent gasp full of fear had escaped from my lips and Skye caught me before I had fallen. He caught me while wrapping his arms around my waist and was now slowly pulling me into the water.

"Whoa, careful now, Pony. I know you want to swim with me and everything, but don't get too excited," he teased while chuckling and ran his finger through my hair.

When his fingers made contact with my hair, my entire body shivered, and my face grew red. I then pushed the stupid thief away from me and shot him a glare. "Shut up! Like I would ever want to swim with you!" I hissed and crossed my arms.

Skye smirked. "You're getting feisty again. I like this new attitude of yours. Suits my taste. Hehe."

In extreme anger, I splashed him with water. "You are SO creepy!" I hollered.

All of the girls giggled.

"They are so cute together!"Muffy giggled.

"Yeah, they sure are! Cutest couple ever!" Lumina whispered to Muffy with a giggle.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" I shouted while blushing and then I realized that I had actually shouted.

What is wrong with me lately? Usually I'm way more laid-back and speak calmly. I rarely ever shout or use insults. I guess it's because of that silver-haired idiot. He is causing me to go mad!

Everyone then directed their attention back to the teacher as he began to speak, "All right class! Listen up! You have twenty minutes to do 10 laps back and forth towards the shallow and deep ends of the pool!" our gym teacher informed us and everyone nodded.

Great, everyone here is going to think I'm unable of doing anything in gym if they see that I can't even swim. I wanted to show off my athletic abilities at this school but looks like I have to wait until this stupid swimming unit is over, sigh.

I slowly sunk into the water and sulked for a moment. This sucks.

"GO!" the teacher suddenly shouted and I winced as I stood up in the water.

All of the other students started to swim with immense speed and I got splashed with water once they began to swim.

I turned back to the teacher, "What if I can't-"

"GO!" he roared at me like a lion and I attempted to swim.

I stayed by the wall as I slowly approached the deeper end of the pool and I felt absolutely terrified. My heart raced and I felt myself breathing heavily. I felt my body trembling and tried my best to fight back the tears. In other words, I felt as if I was going to my own death sentence and I gulped as I grabbed onto the wall for life.

This is so embarrassing. I'm practically good at everything else but this. I couldn't possibly be the only one in the class who doesn't know how to swim, can I? How is this even possible?

"Stay away from the wall!" the teacher hissed at me and I panicked, not knowing what to do.

Looking ahead of me, I saw everyone else reach the deep end of the pool, and they were now all swimming back.

Eyes trembling, I refused to let go of the wall, and fought back tears. I was too frightened to let go of the wall and I closed my eyes so I couldn't see anyone laugh at me.

Gosh, I've never felt this vulnerable in all my life. Come on, Pony. Get a grip. Don't cry, you stupid girl. Everyone is going to laugh at you if you don't swim. Wait, why do I even care what other people think anyways?

"LET GO OF THE WALL OR I'LL FAIL YOU!" my teacher threatened and I opened my eyes in fear.

I quickly let go of the wall and tried my best to kick my legs; however, I felt myself going under and struggled to stay above water as a tiny scream escaped from my mouth.

My amethyst eyes widened innocently as I saw Skye swimming towards me and I blinked in confusion. When he had finally approached me, he quickly grabbed my waist with his left hand and held onto the wall with right hand. Skye was holding me fairly close and even though we were both in water, his body felt rather warm, and my cheeks turned a tinted pink. He then softly whispered into my ear, "Don't worry, I got you."

Looking down at me, he flashed me a genuine smile, and my tremblings violet eyes full of fear stared back into his mysterious jade eyes as my cheeks remained that tinted color of pink.

"Come on," Skye whispered and quickly guided me towards the deep end of the pool while the both of us held onto the wall without the teacher noticing us since 'The Rock' was bragging to him about how he is a much better swimmer than Skye is.

When we had reached the deep end of the pool, Skye looked at me with a smirk, and asked, "Since were at the deep end now, want to go competitive? Hehe."

I glared at him and whispered annoyed, "Shut up! How can I even race you back when I can't even swim?!"

"I'm just kidding," he snickered while closing his eyes.

I sighed and mumbled sadly, "How can I even do ten laps when I can't even do one..."

Looking at Skye, I saw him staring at me with a serious expression, and his eyes widened.

I looked at him puzzled and questioned, "What?"

"You've got a cut on your wrist!" he stated in concern and cautiously but quickly grabbed my wrist.

Looking at my wounded wrist, I said in a monotone tone, "Yeah, so what?"

"Sir! Pony seems to have gotten a cut! May I take her to the pool's infirmary?" Skye unexpectedly shouted across the entire room and my face flushed red in embarrassment.

What the hell is this idiot thinking?

"Are you serious? URGH! FINE! BUT HURRY BACK!" the teacher ordered infuriated.

Skye did his 'victory chuckle' and I glared at him.

A few minutes later we had both exited the pool and were now in the pool's infirmary. Unfortunately, no one else was in there but us. We informed our teacher about not anyone being in there and he said for Skye to aid me since he was a lifeguard last year at this one pool, so he knew first aid.

I was sitting on one of the white tables with a golden towel wrapped around me. Skye was getting the first aid kit and got out a bandage.

"You really gave me a scare there, hehe..." he chuckled silently while getting out a spray bottle of water.

"You didn't have to take me here though. This is just ridiculous..." I replied slightly annoyed and sighed.

"I'll take that as a thank you," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I huffed.

He gently took my wrist, kneeled down, and warned quietly, "Hold still, this might sting a little..."

Skye sprayed some water onto my wound and I winced slightly. "It's just water..." I mumbled.

He then got out some medicine that had this gel-like appearance and smoothly spreaded onto my wound. It made me cringe a lot and moan in pain.

"Hehe. You sound so cute," he commented and chuckled.

"You're SO creepy!" I yelled and blushed of embarrassment.

My violet eyes then widened immensely as I realized how close our faces were and I blushed.

"What's wrong?" Skye smirked and moved his face forward a little.

"N-Nothing!" I stuttered, still blushing, moving back slightly, and he put both of his hands on the table, one hand on the left side of me, and one hand on the right side of me. I felt trapped by him.

What's wrong with me? Why do I feel paralyzed? Why is my heart beating so fast? I want to kick this creep in the balls so badly right now but I can't because...because I don't know!

His face still continued to move closer towards mine and I remained still. I looked down towards his lips and then realized our lips were only a few inches a part.

"ARE YOU DONE YET?" my gym teacher shouted as he stormed into the room.

Author Note: Sorry, this is written really badly, I'm rather tired at the moment and really dizzy. Anyways, tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. I'm really curious of what you thought of this. :)

Thank you to those who reviewed last time, you guys are amazing, and make me smile! Thank you so much! Well thank you for reading and please review if you have time! Thank you so much! I'll try to update when I can, you guys are my motivation!

Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

_Pony's Point Of View_

Skye and I both exchanged glances and I felt utterly mortified as I winced.

We both quickly composed ourselves and from the corner of my eye, I saw Skye chuckle silently as if nothing had just happened, and he aloofly adjusted his hands into his trunk pockets.

He most certainly recovers quickly and not to mention smoothly too.

"COME ON!" our gym teacher thundered, immediately causing us to scurry out the door, and the adult slammed the door with immense force.

"GET IN THE DAMN POOL OR THE BOTH OF YOU AREN'T GETTING ANY CREDIT!" our gym teacher roared at us incredibly loud, causing Skye to swiftly but slyly enter into the pool, and I stood there frozen in fear.

Reluctantly, I looked over towards Skye to see a shocked expression on his face, probably because I didn't follow him into the water.

I then locked eyes with my gym teacher.

His eyes immediately turned fiery as he intimidatingly advanced towards me and growled.

"I thought I said get in the damn pool!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" he demanded furiously, his eyes like daggers, and he scowled.

I gulped as I bit my lip and shifted my eyes towards the water.

I'm in deep shit now. Honestly I don't want to fail, but then again, I don't want to be utterly humiliated. Although, I think I've already been humiliated enough.

Sigh.

"I...I don't know how to swim..." I finally managed to say in an apprehensive tone and he stared at me for a moment.

"Are you fucking serious!?" he whispered bitterly under his breath and began to walk over towards this tiny white box.

Curiosity was consuming me as I watched him retrieve something from the box and once he had obtained it, he violently threw it at me; however, I surprisingly caught it.

It was a black belt with two purple floaties placed on both sides of the belt.

"Put that damn thing on before I REALLY lose my temper!" my gym teacher hollered and huffed.

My sweat dropped.

I'm afraid he already has...

I then attempted to put the belt around my waist; however, it was utterly futile.

Chuckles and giggles could then be heard from within the water and I looked over to see the other students trying to container their laughter.

Damn it.

They were laughing at me and probably insulting me in their minds as well.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I then resumed at attempting to put the belt on; however, I still remained unsuccessful.

Anxiety began to surge through me and my heart beat began to accelerate rapidly from nervousness.

Damn this belt!

This belt was similar to a seat belt, it wasn't like belts that people usually wear in public.

I had to buckle it up...

Which in my case, made it much more difficult for me to put on, considering that it wouldn't buckle up for some reason.

Before my teacher could yell at me once again, Skye smoothly exited out of the pool with a smirk, and went behind me while chuckling.

"Perhaps I can be some assistance. Hehe..." Skye chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist, instantly causing the blood to rush to my cheeks, and I instantly began to feel my breathing growing heavy as he attempted to put on my belt.

I began to twitch in annoyance, wanting to push him away from me; however, I didn't for I don't want my gym teacher to grow more angry towards me.

"I can get it myself!" I insisted in a whisper, my voice bitter, and I scowled as my cheeks were burning of red.

"Heh. Beautiful, from your previous attempt, I think it's safe to say that you NEED my assistance," Skye retorted cockily and chuckled as he continued to tamper with my belt.

I growled and stayed silent in defeat.

That bastard. I so hate him right now.

...

Do I really though?

The thief then somehow managed to get my belt buckled up and I was utterly dumbfounded as I blinked a numerous amount of times.

I turned around to face him and he smirked while aloofly adjusting both of his hand onto his sides.

His eyes were dancing of amusement and he then bent down towards my face and whispered playfully, "Hehe. I think I deserve a thank you kiss."

I then hit him lightly on the head and pushed him away.

"I think you deserve an ass whopping!" I hollered while clenching both of my fists and my eyes were fiery.

Oh crap. Did I really just cuss at him out loud? That statement I had just spoken seems like something I wouldn't really say...does it?

Sounds kind of cheesy to me...

Skye then swiftly composed himself as he flipped his hair and of course his signature smirk appeared across his lips.

Gosh, when is this dude ever going to get upset by me!?

A tiny gasp then escaped my lips as I looked over towards the pool to see all the female students glaring at me, their eyes almost seeming demonic, and all the male students looked at me in utter joy.

My sweat dropped and I twitched.

"GET IN THE FREAKING POOL ALREADY!"

Suddenly, my gym teacher had simultaneously pushed Skye and I into the deep end of the pool, and that's when I screamed bloody murder.

When in mid-air, my hands instinctively wrapped around the stupid thief while I screamed in fear, and I hugged him tightly as we fell into the water.

We both then went slightly underwater as my eyes remained closed in fear the entire time and my arms were wrapped around him tightly as he began to swim up.

As we rose from the water, Skye slyly wrapped his arms around me, hugging me, and I reluctantly looked up at him to see him smirking down at me.

My cheeks instantly flushed of red and I attempted to not look embarrassed; however, it was futile.

Damn it.

I hate feeling so vulnerable.

Especially around this stupid thief.

He then abruptly let go of me, causing me to scream, and I immediately held onto him in panic.

"I-Idiot, don't let go of m-me!" I ordered mortified and my blushing wouldn't cease.

His smirk grew and he resumed to holding me.

Holding me even closer...

"As you wish. Hehe."

I felt my heart racing rapidly and my entire face grew red as I tried to look at the thief in disgust; however, it was difficult to do since I felt rather nervous for some reason...

We were both so close to each other, our bodies touching, and it also felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest from utter excitement...

Wait, what the hell, WHY!?

"HEY! Don't have freaking sex in the pool now!" my teacher abruptly hollered infuriated and I grew even MORE embarrassed.

I heard the rest of the students from within the pool laugh at his comment and I gulped.

"Girl, you can float in the water now with your stupid floaties! Also...LET GO OF YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND!" my gym teacher informed in immense rage, his voice full of annoyance as well, and I immediately scowled.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I protested furiously, causing Skye to let go of me, and I was so caught up in my anger that I didn't even notice.

I then noticed that he had let go of me, causing tiny but timid screams of fear to escape my lips as I frantically splashed my arms in the water; however, I wasn't sinking due to my...floatation device.

The bell had then unexpectedly rung and my gym instructor order, "Maggots, get out of the pool! Class is out!

Everyone had exited out of the pool cheerfully except for Skye and I.

Skye then flashed me a smirk and I glared at him.

"What?!" I hissed, my cheeks still burning of red, and I twitched.

"Heh. So that was you're little dirty secret. You can't swim. Hehe. You're cute."

I growled as I clenched my jaw tightly, scowling, and my eyes grew fierce.

"Shut up! You're such a creep."

Author Note: sorry for not updating in forever xD I'll update soon though! Or just when I can! I seem pretty motivated to type this again :D thank you all so much for everything! I cannot thank you enough! Please review and I'll update soon! Thank you(:


End file.
